Puppet Master (Earth-68)
Puppet Master is a villain from Earth-68, first appearing in John Smith 10: Omniverse. She is an alternate version of John Smith. Appearance Puppet Master wears a black shirt with long sleeves, and black pants. Her eyes are purple and her long straight hair is black. She originally had a face similar to Jane's in appearance, due to being a female John Smith. However, John burned her face, leaving it scarred and disfigured. She wears a wooden mask that resembles her actual face to cover it up. On her right arm is an Omnitrix, covered up in Dragon scales, making it unusable. Underneath it on her arm is the tattoo of the Grimleal, being six dark purple eyes in the shape of a V. History The majority of her life, she was the original Jane Smith. To see her history before becoming the Puppet Master, see Janezarro. She is from Dimension 3. After becoming the host for Grima, Puppet Master gained her powers and the ability to take her freedom, severing the strings of servitude. She becomes the mind of Grima, controlling its movements to attack. She connected her Omnitrix to Grima, which is covered in scales. She breaks Jane's arm, and throws her off Grima, to begin the attack on her dimension. Puppet Master controls Grima and the Risen, then Jane arrives on Grima's back. Grima creates a new Janezarro for Puppet Master, to be her puppet to fight, since her Omnitrix is useless. Puppet Master alternates between controlling Janezarro and manipulating Jane. Eventually, Grima brings Proctor Servantis onto Its back, along with his Chronosapien Time Bomb. Puppet Master needs to stop it, but the timer is set, as the Time Bomb goes off. After the Time Bomb goes off, she is erased from existence, but the power of her Grimleal tattoo saves her, trapping her in a pocket dimension. She is frustrated, when she is approached and killed by the Grim Reaper. After the universe is destroyed in Mad World, she comes back to life, and goes after the one she calls "Reaper," which is John Smith. She wields a Salamander puppet to attack John, but he easily defeats her, burning her face in the process. She is taken away by Eon and given to the Intellectuary, who she agrees to help, in exchange for "killing all who share her face." Intellectuary gives her the wooden mask of her face, which then gives her a deep man's voice. Puppet Master is also given a Puppet John, controlling it to make up for her lack of an Omnitrix. She tries to kill Megaman, and becomes eager to kill Jane as well. The two manage to escape. She chases them down with Phantom, but leaves in order to hunt down Argit, who is on his own. She manages to manipulate him to doing her bidding, promising his safety. She engages John again for a brief time before all the other John variants arrive. She battles Ryder for a while, then briefly fights Megaman. She then uses Puppet John to run around the field, spreading her strings all over the place. Later, once the others had transformed into Time aliens, she uses her strings to freeze everyone. She uses the newly aligned Argit to take the Neontrix, giving it to herself. She blasts Eon away, while she uses her powers to fuel Puppet John as Chaos Reign, creating Unlimited Chaos Reign. She battles John, Ryder, Jane, Megaman, Yami, Looney John, Phantom and Albedo, the heroes (and villains) eventually defeating her. She and Puppet John are sucked into a portal of darkness, her tattoo glowing as it goes through. She is lost in the Realm of Darkness, entering a comatose state to protect herself. She is eventually found by Kairi, who was in the Realm of Darkness. Kairi rescues her body and gets her out of the Realm. Shortly afterwards, she comes out of her coma, revived from the Grimleal tattoo. She seeks out John and follows him through the time portal leading to Solaris, where she joins in a three way battle involving herself, John and Vilgax. Her powers don't effect Vilgax, but they work on John, forcing John and Vilgax to work together. Puppet Master is eventually ensnared, and then killed by Solaris' time pulse. Her Grimleal tattoo revives her, though she doesn't stir. She is flung through a time hole, being sent to another dimension. She is sent to Dimension 222, where she first appears at a DNAlien hatchery. She states that she'll take them over, when she discovers Teresa, one of the Omnitrix wielders of the dimension. Puppet Master, going by the name PM, seduces Teresa and the two get involved in a relationship, PM gaining control of Teresa's mind. Puppet Master has Teresa attack her twin brother Terence, who wields the other Omnitrix. Puppet Master tries to get Teresa to destroy Terence's mind, but she resists and pushes Puppet Master away. Puppet Master then fights them, but is defeated when Teresa as Upchuck eats her. This terrifies her and allows Gwen to capture her. Puppet Master is given to the Plumbers, which she kills easily. She is then apprehended by Captain Jack, and is taken away into a Pocket Dimension to be sealed away from the rest of the universe. This pocket dimension was created by the Chaos Emeralds, and is connected to Dimension 23. Bass, a robot with the power to transform into Ultimate Aliens, discovers her prison. She convinces him that she is a friend, looking for Megaman. Bass frees her. Puppet Master uses Bass to attack the Wily Egg, encounterng Megaman and Sonic, who are battling against Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily. She uses Bass to destroy their robot easily, then battles Sonic and Megaman, winning until Eggman and Wily use a new robot to blast her away. After Megaman unlocks Super Armor Megaman, she transforms Bass into Super Form Alpha, which is a black hole. She is sucked in and destroyed, but restored upon Megaman reversing the damage. Weakened, she stumbles across the dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy belonging to Collectimus and retrieves her signature mask from his collection. She stays in the Dimension Traveling Mr. Smoothy, learning that it originated from Dimension 2. She stays to when Ryder returns with a piece of the Map of Infinity, revealing to have taken the other pieces from Collectimus and wanting this one. Her goal is the Forge of Creation to get a Celestialsapien puppet. Ryder manages to fight her off for a while, but she manages to steal the map piece and the Time Cycle. Ryder's safeguard of his DNA scanner is made useless as Puppet Master shared his DNA. Puppet Master appears in Dimension 720. She had gained control of Galactic Gladiator, a Celestialsapien whose personalities were sealed away, due to him being a war criminal from the Time War. She uses a new feature in her mask, which functions like an ID Mask, turning her invisible. Unable to access the majority of his powers, she forces Samurai to create wormholes to transport her to Dimension 13, first appearing on the Destiny Islands, and then to Radiant Garden. She then finds Braig, the Somebody of Xigbar, who can teleport. She convinces him to take her to Castle Oblivion, which she manages to transform back to the Land of Departure. She tries to take trick Naminé into unlocking Gladiator's personalities, but is stopped by Samurai and Kairi, who Naminé accidentally takes out instead. Captain Jack then arrives, reversing the damage done. He tells Naminé to unleash Gladiator's personalities, which then in turn send Puppet Master through a wormhole. Personality The best way to describe Puppet Master, is psychotic, even stated so by the characters from the show. She is a maniacal character, wanting nothing short than death and destruction. She causes large events, and wants to personally kill all her alternate counterparts, specifically John and Jane. She appears to be insane as well, having no sense of sanity. In Twin Diaries, she attributes this to her being abused by her several different masters. This could also be attributed to the possibility that her brain deteriorated during her time as a corpse, destroying parts of her brain that regulated sanity. She also says that she has good and bad days, and that on good days she only wants to mutilate her targets. This could possibly mean that she is Bi-Polar. After getting her mask, the voice given off by the mask restricts her emotional range. Her maniacal outbursts aren't as obvious, because the mask doesn't fit for that tone. This calm, emotionless speech portrays her as a sociopath, one who has no feelings and can't empathize with others. Powers and Abilities Puppet Master has the ability to control objects with Dark Purple strings that come out of her fingers, which is believed to be mana. She can control large and tiny objects, showing how she switched from attacking with a giant puppet, to utilizing the splintered pieces of wood broken off it. These strings can detach and re-attach to any target at will, as they were transferred to John in mere moments. She can use these strings to control the Omnitrix on Puppet John. She is granted some powers from her Grimleal tattoo, such as protection from darkness, and being revived if in a deathlike state. She is even protected from being erased from existence. Weaknesses Her energy strings can be absorbed and cut. She can still be killed. Puppets Salamander Salamander is a large wooden puppet, based off a salamander. It is her first seen weapon, trying to use it to kill John. It is destroyed. Puppet John Intellectuary gives Puppet Master Puppet John to use to fight John. She can control the recreated Ultimatrix on it to transform it into alien forms to fight for her. Janezarro Grima created a new Janezarro for Puppet Master to control, so she could use the Omnitrix to fight. Galactic Gladiator Puppet Master locates Galactic Gladiator, a Celestialsapien who's personas had been sealed away. She managed to take control of it, until the personas are released. They then banish Puppet Master away. Bass Bass discovers Puppet Master sealed away in a pocket dimension. He frees her, and she uses her powers to take control of him. She can force him to transform into Ultimate forms. Collectimus After taking over Collectimus' hideout, she uses Collectimus as a puppet when trying to obtain the final Map of Infinity piece from Ryder. Once she obtained it, she destroyed Collectimus' chair so he couldn't do anything. Spanner Puppet Master briefly controls Spanner as she tries to get the Map of Infinity piece from Ryder. He is freed after she succeeds. Appearances in Order * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 (debut) (revival) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * Argit 10: Avenger Situation (cameo) * Gathering of the Princesses (cameo) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) (birth) * Grima (episode) * My Name Is ... (death) * Fated Battle * Only Human (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Twin Diaries * No Strings on Me * Countermeasures * Master of Chaos * Aporia (uncredited) * Footsteps of the Pharaoh (uncredited) * Light and Darkness (as Strings) * Cut Down the Middle (as Strings) * Crush Virus * Caught in the Web of a Maniac Chronological Order * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) (birth) * Grima (episode) * My Name Is ... (death) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 (debut) (revival) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * Gathering of the Princesses (cameo) * Fated Battle * Only Human (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Twin Diaries * Countermeasures * Master of Chaos * Argit 10: Avenger Situation (cameo) * Caught in the Web of a Maniac * No Strings on Me * Aporia (uncredited) * Footsteps of the Pharaoh (uncredited) * Light and Darkness (as Strings) * Cut Down the Middle (as Strings) * Crush Virus Trivia * The character's concept was inspired from the Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, specifically Ultron's line "There are no strings on me." * This page was created on the release date of Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Before her official debut, Puppet Master was referred to as male. This was to not ruin the surprise of the character. This was inspired by Nintendo's Samus, who was only revealed to be female at the end of her first game. * Puppet Master plays a role in the Time War. * Her psychotic personality is based off The Joker from DC comics, due to reading an article about the character shortly before writing her character. ** Puppet Master is also partially based on The Mistress, the reincarnation of The Master from Doctor Who. * Puppet Master's powers and Salamander puppet are based off Kankuro from the Naruto manga, with his Puppet Master jutsu. * Puppet Master will be a major villain in every series to run after her debut. * Puppet Master is an enemy to all John Smith variations, specifically hating John and Jane. This is similar to Ultron being an enemy of Marvel's Avengers, though specifically hating certain members. * Puppet Master has appeared in the John Smith 10 franchise, Jane Smith 10, the Samurai Tales movie series, the one-off movie Twin Diaries, John 23: Megaman, and Ya-Mi-Oh! * Puppet Master is the character to go to the most dimensions on Earth-68, besides John and Paradox. She appears in Dimension 1, 3, 720, 222, 23 and 40. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ryder 10